Paints and Brushes
by SparkieSchteff
Summary: Vince is ill so Howard goes out to buy him a nice present. Oneshot, just clean fluffy fun


**Okay so this is just a little oneshot I felt like writing, it came to me while I was painting actually xD  
If anyone is wondering what 'gouache' (I think I spelt that right) is then it's sorta like an oily paint that you mix with a bit of water (Hard to explain really) but it's paint! **

**Disclaimer: Everythng Boosh belongs to Barratt and Fielding. I don't know who the woman in the shop is - I just made her up!**

**Paints and Brushes**

Howard had set out in search of something special, a gift of some sort maybe a t-shirt or a new pair of shoes, just something that was unique and showed he cared. Of course he had been showing he cared, for the past week in fact he had cared.

His friend was ill in bed, feeling nauseous and dizzy with aching limbs and constant headaches and he had looked after his friend, brought him food and drink, watched his favourite films with him and stayed with him while he struggled to sleep.

He hadn't set foot outside the flat since Vince became ill, he only left him when he was asleep or when the shop needed tending to but Naboo and Bollo were away on Shaman business so he decided to close the shop completely until he knew Vince was feeling better.

He had left Vince sleeping in his room with the door slightly ajar, a note lay on the bedside table waiting to be read if he woke up along with a glass of water with dissolvable paracetamol in just in case he needed it.

Constantly Howard panicked about him while trying to search the shops, he needed a break and a breath of fresh air and wanted to get Vince something to cheer him up, the spark of sunshine had disappeared since he became ill, he was not himself and Howard didn't like it. He could tell Vince hated it too.

He passed Topshop and lingered outside a while before noticing a nice little shop across the road, as he approached it he discovered it was an art supplies. He smiled to himself remembering back in the Zoo when Vince had always painted, now he rarely did. He pushed the door open letting the little bell above tinkle announcing his presence to the woman behind the counter.  
"Hello." She smiled warmly then went back to reading the book in front of her; Howard smiled back and began searching the shop. He didn't know what Vince had or didn't have; in fact he hadn't seen any art equipment since they had left the Zoo. The young mod had never spoken about it since they moved into the flat so he decided to get the essentials "Can I help you?" The woman who owned the shop had neatly book marked her book and pushed it aside.  
"Yes, please." Howard smiled as she approached "I want to get some art stuff for my friend. He used to paint a lot but now he doesn't as much because he hasn't got any equipment."  
"I see. So what does he use? If you know?"  
"He usually paints but I've seen him draw a few times."  
"Okay so a starter pack?"  
"I was thinking a bit of everything really. Money isn't a problem." Which was half-true because he had his credit card with him in his back pocket.  
"Ok, well he will probably need paint. Oil, acrylic, water colour or gouache?"  
"Uhm…" Howard thought a while but didn't have a clue what kind of paint Vince used "I'll take all four." He smiled, he had checked the costs and everything was reasonably priced. The woman nodded and gathered up four packs of paint then moved to the brushes.  
"I think this pack will be perfect, it has everything. Fine brushes to thick brushes."  
"Perfect." He admired the green wooden handles and the fine soft bristles on each brush "He'll like them."  
"A palette will be essential for painting." She pulled a white plastic palette off a rack and stacked it on top of the brushes.  
"Let me." Howard offered taking the items from her hands.  
"Thank you." She smiled and carried on listing items and pulling them from shelves "A set of pencils if he draws, maybe some charcoal. Willow or compressed?" She caught Howard's bemused expression "A mixture of both. Would you like some sketching pens too?"  
"Yeah okay, don't think he's ever used pen to draw before."  
"I find it much better than pencil." The lady eventually reached the counter waving a hand for Howard to drop the items onto it "Does he have any sketchbooks, easels, boards? Anything like that?"  
"He used to have an easel but I have no idea where it's gone."  
"We sell them here if you'd like to browse them." Howard nodded and followed her lead toward a corner packed with wooden easels; all of them looked the same apart from size.  
"That one will be perfect." Howard pointed at one that wasn't too big and not too small while the lady went into the back room to retrieve a boxed one. While she was gone he decided to look through the books and paper, he pulled out ten sheets of A1paper and chose two sketchbooks, one A4 and the other A3. He placed them down on the counter as the shopkeeper came back with the box.  
"Ah, would you like some gum strip and a drawing board?"  
"What for?"  
"Well with paper you can stretch it with the gum strip onto the board then when it dries you can paint on it. The paper won't buckle, it leaves your work looking very neat."  
"Okay, yes please." Howard smiled as she retrieved a large wooden board and a roll of brown tape, she showed him how to use it then counted up all the items then bagged them. After he had paid he silently thanked himself for going shopping in the van.

When he arrived home he unloaded the van and took the bags, box and board into the flat where he left them in the living area propped up by the couch. He immediately checked on Vince who was just waking up, quickly he retrieved the note and slipped it in his pocket since he didn't need it anymore.  
"Hey little man, feeling any better?"  
"I spose." Came a faint voice from under the quilt "Better than yesterday anyway."  
"Good, I got you something."  
"Where you been?"  
"I went shopping." Howard left the room with the door still open and brought the items back in, he settled them on the bed when Vince sat up "There you go."  
"All for me?" Howard nodded as a smile lifted on his friend's face, a smile he hadn't seen in a week "Wow, thank you so much!"  
"You haven't looked at them yet!" Vince tipped the contents of one bag onto his lap, his smile widened when he realised what he had been given.  
"Oh thank you!" He beamed throwing his arms around his friend's neck in a hug.  
"I didn't know what to get you but then I saw this little shop and remembered when you painted a lot at the Zoo. I thought you missed it so I got you all this."  
"Thank you!" Was all Vince could say, he ran a hand along the sketchbooks and unrolled the paper letting it drop to the floor flat "You even got gum strip? And a board!" Howard nodded "I didn't think you'd know what it was for."  
"I didn't! The woman at the shop helped me out."  
"Oh thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome. I'm going to make something to eat if you want anything?" Vince nodded and smiled after Howard as he left and shut the door.

When Howard returned to knock on Vince's door a half hour later he found his friend sat cross legged on his bed with his back against the wall and the duvet tucked around him. The smaller sketchbook was in his lap; a pack of charcoal was open along with the pencils. In his hand was a sketching the pen, the lid was clamped between his bottom and top teeth in thought, a small smile playing at his lips.  
"What you drawing there?" Vince lifted the book to Howard, a photograph of them was stuck to the page with tape and next to it was a drawing that resembled it perfectly "Wow, that's brilliant!"  
"It's these pens, I love them! I'm gonna paint it next."  
"Can't wait to see it." Howard grinned as he sat down among the various types of paint and new brushes.  
"Thanks Howard, don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Don't mention it, little man. Just don't make a habit of being ill okay?"  
"Okay." Vince smiled and laughed slightly then turned back to his drawing.


End file.
